Timeless
by moon sunrise
Summary: katakan aku ini gila, tapi rasakan jika kau menjadi aku. Kehilangannya membuatku menjadi sosok tanpa masa lalu dan masa depan. Johnny x Taeil/Johnil


Aku memeluk tubuh kecil itu, hangat dan selalu membuatku merasa nyaman. Kami terpaut usia satu tahun, aku lebih muda darinya namun selalu saja orang menilai jika aku adalah yang lebih tua. Salahkan saja wajahnya yang terlalu awet muda, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang mengatakan jika kami terlihat seperti layaknya ayah dan anak. Sialan.

Kupejamkan mataku beberapa saat, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya yang menenangkan. Kubenamkan kepala ini pada leher putihnya, memberi kecupan pada setiap inci kulit mulusnya. Aku terlena hanya sekedar memeluknya.

Sudah puas dengan kecupan, kubalikan tubuh itu agar menghadapku. Menampakan wajah cantiknya yang selalu membuatku tak henti untuk memuja. Kutangkupkan kedua tanganku pada pipinya, mengusap lembut kemudian mengecup lama kening yang tertutup poni itu. "kau sangat indah, hyung. Aku mencintaimu selalu" kalimat itu selalu kulontarkan setiap aku tak dapat lagi merangkai kata-kata indah untuk memujanya. Moon Taeil terlalu sempurna bagiku.

Dia tersenyum begitu manis, membuat jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Senyuman itu tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya, apapun yang dirasakannya. "Youngho, aku ingin selamanya denganmu. Kau begitu memujaku tanpa henti, aku mencintaimu" Bibir itu ia tempelkan pada bibirku setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatku tersentuh. Kami berciuman manis dan lembut.

Aku membawa tubuh itu ke dalam gendongan, menaruhnya di atas ranjang kami dengan perlahan. Ia menatapku begitu lembut, hingga tak sadar kami sudah kembali berciuman. Aku terhanyut dalam setiap sentuhannya, ingin menjadikan malam ini sebagai malam yang indah bagi kami.

Kutarik kemeja piyama miliknya, memperlihatkan bagian depan tubuhnya yang begitu indah. Menelusurinya dengan menggunakan jari-jari tanganku. Indah. Sekali lagi sangat indah.

Tangan kecil itu melingkar indah di leherku. Membawaku kembali masuk ke dalam ciuman memabukkan yang sengaja ia berikan padaku. Moon Taeil, aku mencintaimu.

..o0o..

Aku mengerjap perlahan, terbangun dari mimpi indahku bersamanya. Kejadian malam itu akan selalu hadir di mimpiku setiap malam. Kapan itu akan berakhir, aku pun tidak tahu. Lebih baik itu terus terjadi sampai aku mati. Sampai aku bisa kembali melihatnya, bersamanya, dan memeluknya. Ingin ku protes pada Tuhan, ini semua tidak adil.

Seandainya bukan karena suara bel apartemen yang terus menggema, malas rasanya aku beranjak dari ranjang. Ingin terus selamanya tertidur dan bermimpi bersamanya. Dengan langkah sedikit goyah, aku menghampiri pintu kemudian membukanya. Ternyata Jaehyun, sahabatku.

Aku hanya mempersilahkannya masuk tanpa mengatakan sesuatu. Jaehyun menatapku khawatir, memegang bahuku dengan erat. "hyung, hari ini kau jadi mengunjungi makam Taeil hyung? aku diperintah Taeyong untuk menemanimu. Kami takut kau akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi disana"

Aku hanya menoleh lalu melepas kasar tangan itu dari bahuku. "apa yang kau katakan! kalian pikir aku ini gila! tidak usah mengurusi hidupku lagi"

Jaehyun hanya menatapku, tidak merespon apapun dari perkataanku barusan. Tak lama ia kembali menyentuh bahuku pelan. "aku mengerti, hyung"

Aku terisak tertahan, "aku kehilangan. Kau tahu itu kan? aku sangat kehilangan sampai aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang"

Jaehyun meraih kepalaku dan membawanya kedalam dekapan, bahkan aku nyaris tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku sangat berduka. Berteriak seperti orang gila? menangis sekeras-kerasnya dan menyebut nama Taeil berkali-kali, berharap ia bangun lagi? aku bahkan sudah bosan melakukan hal itu.

Kehilangannya membuatku menjelma menjadi sosok tanpa masa lalu dan masa depan. Dalam sekejap, kematian yang hadir mengubah kebersamaan yang kami lewati menjadi kehampaan yang perlahan membuat jiwaku mati.

Ada kekosongan yang sangat gelap di dalam diriku.

Kini aku berada ditempatnya, bersama dengan Jaehyun. Pandanganku beralih pada gundukan tak bersuara. Gundukan yang telah mengubur hatiku dan mengikat ingatanku. Disana ia telah tertidur, yang takkan mampu bangkit lagi untuk memelukku atau sekedar menyebut namaku.

"aku masih merasa bersalah ketika aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu"

Kugerakkan tanganku, mengelus ukiran nama batu disana. Nyaris ingin kepeluk benda itu, benda yang menyembunyikan satu jasad di dalamnya. Aku menunduk, membuat wajah ini berada tepat di atas ukiran nama Moon Taeil.

"Taeil hyung.. Taeil hyung.." airmata tak henti mengalir. Membanjiri dan lancang turun membasahi ukiran namanya.

"katakan, hyung! apa kau marah padaku? kau mengutukku di sana?" suaraku melemah. Lalu kepeluk nisan itu erat, seolah berharap batu itu akan menjelma menjadi sosok yang disembunyikanolehnya.

"aku berusaha, hyung. Aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu, berusaha cepat membawamu kerumah sakit. Kau tahu itu kan, hyung?! aku berusaha!!" Aku bergerak perlahan, membawa tubuhku menyamping, bersender di batu nisannya.

Sunyi. Hanya suara angin yang berhembus, menerbangkan daun-daun. Bukan itu yang kuinginkan, aku ingin kembali mendengar suara lembutnya.

Aku menatap langit, ada awan bergerumul disana. Awan itu gelap. Mendung, mungkin ini bentuk kemarahannya padaku.

Taeil hyung yang selalu tersenyum, Taeil hyung yang setia menungguku menyelesaikan pendidikan untuk kemudian kami menikah. Taeil hyung yang ramah, Taeil hyung yang baik hati, Taeil hyung yang tak pernah mengeluh. Demi Tuhan aku merindukannya.

Aku memeluk lutut, tak sadar rintik hujan mulai turun. Awan yang tadinya menghitam, kini mulai menumpahkan semua isinya ke bumi.

Langit menumpahkan airnya tanpa ampun, hingga membuat seluruh tubuhku basah dalam sekejap. Jaehyun sejak tadi memintaku untuk pergi, bahkan ia berniat menggendong andai saja aku tidak mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjatuh.

"ya! Seo Youngho! kau tidak bisa menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini! yang ada Taeil hyung akan menangisimu di sana"

Aku tidak menghiraukan, melirik pun tidak. Kuputuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam peran. Memainkan drama penuh kesedihan juga kepedihan. "Taeil hyung!!! maafkan aku" aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, bahkan suaraku lebih besar dari guyuran hujan. Juga petir yang siap-siap akan membentak.

"maaf aku tidak bisa memenuhi janji, maaf karena aku telah membuat penantian dan harapanmu menjadi sia-sia. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, hyung? kumohon katakan! apa harus aku membunuh diriku sendiri agar aku bisa menyusulmu? kau boleh menyiksaku sampai puas. Aku mohon jangan begini"

 **duarr!!**

Suara petir menyambut isakan tangisku. Dunia sepertinya menyuruhku untuk terus menumpahkan kesedihan ditemani air hujan yang semakin deras. Aku pun kembali menunduk, melirik kembali ukiran nama di atas batu itu. Mengeja rangkaian huruf yang tidak akan pernah berubah walau aku melihatnya dalam waktu yang berbeda. Rangkaian huruf itu, sebuah nama. Nama yang berhasil menghancurkan hatiku menjadi berkeping-keping.

Nama yang mengunci hati ini, terkunci. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa membukanya. Sampai aku mati bahkan sampai aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu, Moon Taeil yang selalu aku cintai. Sering aku berusaha untuk membukanya walaupun sedikit, tapi tidak bisa. Dia terlalu mengikatku dan membawaku ke dasar kegelapan. Hingga membawaku kembali pada kenyataan, menguburnya bersama patahan hati dan membiarkannya terkunci kembali.

Hujan pun semakin deras, mendekapku dengan segala kegalauan. Memberi tanda tangis, drama yang tengah langit mainkan.

Jongin masih di sampingku. Memperhatikan setiap detik kesakitanku. Berkali-kali mencoba mengajakku kembali pada kehidupan nyata.

Tidak. Aku masih ingin bersamanya.

"hyung, ayo kita pulang. Kau bisa sakit" berkali-kali ia ucapkan padaku. Aku pun meliriknya sekilas, melihat jika ia rela ikut membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dengan hujan. Aku pun mengangguk, mengikutinya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat abadi milik kekasih yang teramat ku cintai.

Jaehyun memberiku handuk sesaat setelah kami masuk ke dalam mobil. Tersenyum dan menatapku seolah memberi semangat agar aku dapat berdiri kembali dengan tegak. "aku tahu kau akan seperti ini. Wajar jika kau merasa kehilangan, tapi tak wajar jika kau terus membiarkan dirimu terbelenggu oleh kesedihan akan kematiannya"

"kau tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan, Jae. Apa yang ku alami tidak akan pernah kau pahami. Kau sama saja seperti mereka, memaksaku untuk masuk ke dalam pikiran mereka!"

"takdir. Kau tidak bisa menentang takdir. Taeil hyung pergi karena kehendak Tuhan"

"aku yang salah! tidak seharusnya aku membiarkan ia sendirian! padahal aku tahu jika malam itu turun hujan. Dan apa yang terjadi!! mobil gila itu menabrak tubuhnya hingga terpental. Aku melihat tubuhnya melayang, terjatuh dengan begitu kerasnya. Aku melihat kematiannya dan aku hanya bisa diam! bahkan untuk mencegahnya pun aku tidak sanggup!! manusia macam apa aku ini, Jung Jaehyun!! katakan!!" aku berteriak dengan kedua tangan mencengkram keras kedua bahu Jaehyun. Menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya bersamaan rasa sakit saat mengingat kejadian itu. Aku frustasi. Aku gila. Aku sakit.

Jaehyun kembali menepuk pelan bahuku, menunggu emosiku kembali mereda. "kita pulang sekarang. Taeyong sudah menunggumu dirumah"

"aku ingin pergi ketempat lain"

"tapi hyung-"

"jika kau tidak mau, aku mampu melakukannya sendiri"

"baiklah, kau akan pergi kemana?"

..o0o..

Aku memasuki ruangan yang telah kosong selama beberapa lama itu dengan jantung berdebar. Pandanganku menelusuri sekeliling ruangan. Masih sama. Rapih, bersih, dan tertata dengan baik.

Aku memilih untuk datang ke tempat ini. Tempat tinggalku bersamanya dulu. Beribu alasan kuberikan pada Jaehyun saat ia memaksa untuk menemaniku disini. Maaf Jae, aku butuh waktu untuk meluapkan kesedihan ini.

Aku termenung saat melihat pemandangan indah di depanku. Pernak-pernik cantik menghiasi pohon natal tahun lalu, kami membuatnya satu hari sebelum kejadian itu terjadi. Padahal natal akan kembali datang dua bulan lagi, dimana aku akan melamarnya dan kami akan menikah. Sekali lagi, aku telah menghancurkan penantian juga harapannya.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarnya, duduk di ujung ranjang. Ranjang yang tidak akan pernah ditiduri lagi oleh sang pemilik.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuh ini dan berbaring menyamping. Memeluk bantal biru itu, mencoba menghirup sisa-sisa aroma miliknya. Memejamkan mata berharap jika Tuhan dapat mengubah bantal ini menjadi wujud sang pemiliknya.

'aku tahu kau sedih, tapi sikapmu ini akan semakin membuatmu hancur. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melupakan, tapi hidup harus tetap berjalan. Jalani sisa hidupmu demi _Taeil hyung_. Aku yakin Taeil hyung akan menangis jika tahu kau seperti ini. Jadilah berguna, jika sulit untuk orang lain, jadilah berguna untuk dirimu sendiri'

Berkali-kali Taeyong mengatakan itu. Doyoung menasihatiku setiap ia berkunjung kerumah. Jaehyun setia menemani dan menghiburku. Namun rasanya aku tuli untuk semua itu. Setiap berhadapan dengan kesedirian, kenyataan itu kembali mengingatkan, menderaku tanpa ampun. Kenyataan jika aku hanya sendiri, sekalipun aku mendapat banyak perhatian, tanpa Taeil hyung hidupku sepi dan sendiri.

Sepi, tanpa tawanya yang selalu menemani setiap saat. Senyumannya yang selalu menyambutku setiap aku membuka pintu rumah kami. Semua itu menghilang, bersanding dengan kepingan hati yang hancur. Dimana ia menghembuskan nafas untuk terakhir kalinya.

 **END.**

Ini sebenarnya udah aku publish di wattpad, tapi dengan cast yang berbeda. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku buat fanfic Johnil.. hehe

entahlah kenapa aku jadi suka Johnil, mereka uwu, gemes, ahh pokoknya ya gitu.. apalagi tingkat kebucinan Youngho ke Taeil itu udah melebihi batas wajar.. wkwk

oke, kalo banyak peminat aku bakal pub cerita lain dengan pair baru kesukaan aku ini..

review?


End file.
